earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Baker
History (Submitted by Operator) Ellen Frazier: 1981 - 1999 Born the daughter of farmer Todd Frazier and his wife Mary, Ellen grew up on a farm in Blue Valley, Colorado. She had a pretty bland childhood by the way she tells it. She went to school, she worked on the family farm, and would babysit to get extra money to buy her art supplies. At school, Ellen was popular enough but she didn't have a car, even in high school, which meant before school, after school, and on the weekends, she was pretty much reliant on the school bus to get her where she needed to be. Occasionally, Ellen would find the odd Baker boy from down the street, awkwardly wandering around her family's property. She'd let him pester her as she knew he was there to stumble his way around his weird method of flirting with Ellen and she'd let him linger and cheer her up with his lame jokes or rambling tales. If nothing else, he helped her pass the time with her chores but Ellen never really flirted back. She just didn't feel any chemistry with him. He was nice and funny, but there was nothing about him that got her hot and bothered, even as a hormonal teenager. Ellen Baker: 1999 - Present After high school, Ellen stuck around her family farm. Her parents weren't really big on her going to college as they never thought she had what it took to become an artist and saving up money through babysitting to buy a car wasn't really working out. Still, she kept at it and after eighteen months of abandoning her art supply purchases, she finally had enough to buy a car... or she did until her dad used the money to buy booze, justifying it as "past-due rent". Upset, Ellen stormed out to the barn and vented her frustrations to the animals before she broke down and cried. That's when Buddy Baker showed up out of nowhere, surprising her at first with his sudden appearance and again by placing a passionate kiss on her. Whether it was Buddy's new animal magnetism or simply Ellen's anger at her father at work, it didn't matter. Ellen kissed back and... The next morning when Ellen awoke sans clothing, Buddy surprised her again by showing her he could talk to animals and adopt their "powers" and abilities. It was all a bit much for Ellen to process but when Buddy suggested that they run away to Star City, Ellen was sold. She claims it was then that she fell head over heels in love with Buddy. In Star City, the two made a life, they got married in six months after a peed-upon stick told them Ellen was pregnant. Ellen gave birth to their son Cliff three months after their wedding. Eventually Buddy would find enough success as a stuntman and later the hero Animal Man to allow Ellen to open a graphic design studio. In 2010, Ellen gave birth to their second child, Maxine. Ellen currently is working on a commission of Justice League Portraits for ARGUS, among other side projects. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Vibe) I've known Buddy for years. Not once has he ever said a bad thing about Ellen and having met her recently, I can totally see why... he's scared to death of her. She's got a real mean mom glare... * (Submitted by Proxy) In the summer of 2015, we had Ellen over to the Tower to paint a mural. She was an absolute delight to have around. I wonder if that mural needs some touch-ups... * (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) Damn, Buddy's lucky. He grew up down the street from this babe?! Man, some guys just have all the luck. Fate basically throws pretty gals at them and then there's guys like me...Network Files: Ellen Baker Threat Assessment Abilities * Basic Self-Defense Skills * Decent Actress * Decent Cook * Marksmanship (mostly shotgun) * Master Artist * Medicine (mostly veterinary-based) * Motherhood Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her shirt says: "I'd rather go naked than wear fur". Links and References * Appearances of Ellen Baker * Character Gallery: Ellen Baker Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Married Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Artistry Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Americans Category:Star Citian Category:Artists Category:27th Reality Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 7" Category:No Dual Identity